


take these broken wings and learn to fly

by 1101emma



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Is Trying, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Luther Hargreeves Not So Much, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101emma/pseuds/1101emma
Summary: Ben is alive. But how do you live after you've been dead for years?





	take these broken wings and learn to fly

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a couple of Ben fics I've read  
> -  
> title is from Blackbirds by The Beatles   
> -  
> HOPE YOU EnJoY

Ben woke up.

Wait. He woke up.

Ben sprang up from his position and looked around. He was sitting on a bed with scratchy sheets. Bookshelves lined his walls along with a tiny desk in the corner. He saw a picture taped on his wall and squinted at it. He recognized it as the picture Vanya drew him when they were all 9. Ben was completely confused at this point. Why was he in his old room? He stopped himself for a second to regain his thoughts. He noticed that he felt very warm. He choked on his breath, his  _breath_ , when he could feel his heart beating.

He threw the blanket off of him, the blanket he could  _feel_ , and let his feet touch the floor. He let out a strangled noise when he could feel the cold tile against his feet. Ben didn't want to jump to conclusions because this could be some dream. Or daydream I guess because ghosts couldn't sleep. He needed proof that he was alive and his brain wasn't playing tricks on him.

Ben slowly rose up off his bed and instantly collapsed due to his knees buckling. His body slammed against the floor and pain erupted throughout his entire body. Tears welled up in his eyes from the pain and he didn't know why he was crying from a little fall. He guessed it was because he hasn't felt any physical pain for years. Hasn't felt anything for decades. He did feel the monsters in his stomach rip through the gunman's bodies in the theatre a while ago thanks to Klaus. Then Vanya made the moon explode. And Five took them back in time. Maybe he was alive if Five actually did take them back in time. He smiled and blinked back the tears. If he was alive, he could do so many things. He could eat, talk to sane people, feel things, and  _hug Klaus_! He had to go see Klaus!

Ben tried to get up again and silently cursed gravity. He slowly opened his door, and his smile grew bigger when he felt the cold material against his palm. He peaked out into the hallway and just noticed that it was still dark outside. He worried that his fall would've woke someone up. Ben slowly made his way down the hall to Klaus' room. He had to lean against the wall so he wouldn't fall again.

After a minute or two, Ben made it to the other's room. Ben opened the door and walked right in. Klaus was looking at himself in the mirror. Ben was a little taken back that his best friend was newly 13 again, but then he looked at his hands and noticed that he was also 13 years old. He could work with this.

Klaus instantly noticed when Ben entered his room and grinned.

"You made it! I was so worried you wouldn't travel back with us." Klaus smiled "I don't know what I would do without you, Benji!"

Ben smiled back at him and he went up to Klaus and hugged him. He was hoping he wouldn't fade through him. He didn't. Ben hugged Klaus tighter and Klaus' hands hovered over Ben.

Klaus moved his hands on the side of Ben's face and gasped when he could feel him. He moved his hands away from Ben's face and wrapped them around his waist, pulling the previously dead boy closer to him.

"Oh God, you're alive!" Klaus gasped

Ben frantically nodded and didn't care about the tears streaming down his face. He let out a sob when he could feel the wetness on his shoulder from Klaus' tears.

"I can't believe it!" Klaus said in disbelief "You're alive!"

The two boys stayed in that same position for a long time. They didn't even notice when people entered the room.

"Ben?" A voice said

The two broke apart from their hugs and noticed Allison and Diego standing in the doorway.

"Hi." Ben spoke. He half expected them to look away and not notice him anymore.

"A-are y-y-you alive?" Diego asked

"He sure is. Alive and thriving!" Klaus beamed

Allison gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Diego was the first to move. He stepped up to Ben and hesitantly moved to hug him. Ben melted into the hug and tried to remember the last time he had hugged Diego. He couldn't think of the last time. So he decided to cherish this hug.

Ben noticed that Allison joined the hug.

"Group hug!!" Klaus exclaimed, throwing himself on the group.

The 4 of them stayed there, not caring about the time. After a while though, Ben's skin started to feel prickly. He didn't know why, but if felt weird and the touching got a little too much. He was thinking it was because he hasn't hugged anyone for a couple of years.

Ben slowly pulled away from the hug smiling at all of them. The 3 other's got the message that he didn't feel comfortable with hugging for too long.

"Jeez, m-man I've missed you." Diego sighed

"I missed you guys too," Ben said 

"Five, Vanya, and Luther will be happy to see you, too." Allison guaranteed. 

"Where are they?" Ben asked

"We found Five and Vanya unconscious," Allison began "And Luther is-"

"Luther's sulking in his room." Diego cut off

"Oh," Ben mumbled

A comfortable silence surrounded them until Klaus, of course, broke it.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm beat!" Klaus dramatically stated, clapping his hands together. He made his way over to his bed and laid down. "This was a great reunion if I say so myself." 

"Yeah, we should all get some sleep because tomorrow's going to be a long and exhausting day," Allison said

They all said their goodnights and Alli and Diego walked out of Klaus' room. Ben stayed behind and moved his way over to Klaus.

"Aw, Benny Boy, do you want to have a sleepover?!" Klaus cooed 

Ben rolled his eyes and pushed Klaus over to the side of the bed. Klaus was about to say something stupid, but Ben shot him a glare. The younger boy(by 10 months), moved onto the bed and faced Klaus.

"Now I can punch you as much as I want." Ben chuckled 

Klaus scoffed "You would never!" He gasped, being as dramatic as he can. 

Ben smiled making Klaus smile. 

The newly alive being didn't know how to live anymore. But he knew there would be people to help him. Help him live again. Like he has before. 

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more chapters


End file.
